This invention relates generally to closure assemblies for containers, and more particularly, to a closure assembly which has a drop dispensing tip, a lid which snaps open and closed over the drop dispensing tip, and two seals, one for preventing accidental dispensation or seepage of the contents of the container, and one for securing the lid over the drop dispensing tip.
Container closure assemblies having drop dispensing tips are known. A typical example of such a closure assembly appears in U.S Pat. No. 3,788,549 to Ostrowsky. There, a closure assembly is disclosed having a nozzle portion that attaches to the opening of a container. The nozzle has an upwardly extending tubular portion that functions as a pouring spout. A lid adapted to cover the spout is attached to the nozzle portion by a flexible hinge. Because the hinge of this device is flexible, however, it has no fixed, rigid position. In use, therefore, having opened the spout by disengaging the lid from its closed position over the spout, the user is generally required to restrain the lid manually from the spout in order to dispense the contents of the container through the spout. Also, when the lid is to be returned to the closed position, the user must manually guide the lid into position over the spout. Because the user is usually holding the container in one hand while manipulating the lid in this manner with the other hand, opening, dispensing from, and closing this known dropper tip closure assembly is generally a two-handed operation. Other typical examples of known dropper tip closure assemblies appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,906 to LoTurco and 5,076,474 to Hansen. The closure assemblies disclosed in these patents also usually require two-handed operation.
In many applications of dropper tip closure assemblies, the necessity of two-handed operation is a significant drawback. For example, with contact lens cleaning solutions, where the solution is dispensed from a container equipped with one of the known dropper tip closures, the user frequently must set the lens down while opening, dispensing from, or closing the closure assembly, or leave the container open during the cleaning operation. It is thus desirable for a user to hold the lens in one hand and apply the solution with the other, manipulating the container and the closure assembly with just one hand. There are numerous other applications for dropper tip closures in which two-handed operation is a drawback. A dropper tip closure assembly facilitating one-handed operation is thus desirable.
Also desirable is a dropper tip closure assembly that minimizes seepage and accidental dispensation of the contents of the container, and that has means for securing the lid in a closed position over the drop dispensing tip.
To the extent that a snap-type hinge is used in the present invention, it is relevant to note that snap-type hinges are known. Typical examples appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,555 to Beck and 4,863,048 to Iizuka et al. These snap-type hinges allow one-touch operation for opening and closing, and they hold the lid back away from the cap body in the open position so that the contents of the container can be dispensed.